Morning Glory
by TheCatsAlive
Summary: Penny wakes up before Leonard, she thinks he deserves a treat! MATURE READERS ONLY!


**WARNING: For very mature readers only!**

**I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of the characters!**

Morning Glory

Penny awoke first. Leonard was spooning her like, as Howard would say, an armadillo. They were in her bed because Sheldon was getting increasingly annoyed about the noise decibels coming from Leonard's room so, that they could carry on with the coitus, they stitched apartments.

Leonard's arm was draped over Penny's body, his right hand on the back of hers with fingers intertwined. His left hand was resting on the inside of her left thigh. Slightly grazing it as he slept.

Slowly, she heard Leonard stirring. Because their bodies were fixed together, legs tucked in with each other, Leonard chest to Penny's back, she felt Leonard's manhood increase in size. His boner touching her bum through his boxers.

Penny reached inside Leonard's boxers and started stroking his boner. He didn't wake up but his mouth slowly opened and he let out a loud moan. Penny knew he was enjoying it even though he was asleep.

Seductively, she moved down the bed, making sure the covers were over her. She pushed down on the right side of his chest, which made him squirm and lay on his back. He was still asleep.

When she reached the bottom of his belly she sat over his legs, leaning down with her head just above where he was erect. Her shins were next to his thighs and her hands here resting on his chest.

She grabbed the elastic on his green boxers and pulled it over his pulsing penis.

She opened her mouth so he was engulfed in Penny's mouth. After about 20 seconds Leonard, who was still sleeping, moved his hands to Penny's thighs and started stroking. This made her suck harder which made Leonard take in a sharp breath and his eyes shot open.

Leonard instantly knew what was happening but wasn't going to stop it anytime soon. He moved his hands from the top of her legs to run through her hair.

Now he was letting out quick sharp breaths as Penny kept sucking. With his hands still in place he pushed her head down slightly so he was pushed further into her mouth.

Penny didn't mind this, she loved it when Leonard took control whilst intimate moments. Like when he's flip her over during sex of when he pulled her off to his bedroom when she bought them glasses. She could stop at anytime she wanted... He wasn't forcing her to do it.

After 8 minutes of licking and sucking his groans and moans from Leonard started getting louder and more frequent. Leonard started massaging Penny's head, she knew what this meant. He had this signal to tell her when he was going to come, and that was it... But Penny didn't remove herself from Leonard; she kept her mouth around his penis and didn't stop. She thought he deserved a treat.

Sounding out of breath, Leonard didn't know if she had got and understood the signal so he thought it best if he warned her... "Pen, Penny, I'm going to come any second... Penny..." Sometimes Penny would stay on until Leonard climaxed, sometimes she would remove herself just before.

Penny stopped sucking to pull herself up towards Leonard's ear. She whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

Then she started kissing his neck, Leonard put his hand past hair to the back of her neck and replied with "Well no, but if you want to you can."

Penny bit into Leonard's neck causing him to moan and say "It's up to you." He took quick sharp breaths.

"Hmm, I think you deserve a treat." Penny whispered, Leonard instantly grinned and closed his eyes.

With that Penny shuffled to where she had been before she moved up the bed, she wrapped her fingers around where he was hard and moved her hand down and back up a couple of times.

She inserted Leonard into her mouth, still with her hand wrapped around his cock, and again, moved down and back up with her clenched fist.

Leonard started to moan, he placed his hands in Penny's hair again and pushed himself deeper into her. She sucked harder, harder, harder, until he came, into her mouth.

She removed herself and in one big gulp she swallowed. She looked down at Leonard, who had a big smile on his face, he looked back up at her with so much love in his eyes; he was tempted to tell her, tell her that he loved her, right then...

He stopped himself. In his mind the thought 'No, don't ruin this, don't come on too strong.'

Penny could see there was something wrong, she knew Leonard loved her and yes, she did love him back... It was time... She laid down on Leonard's chest and whispered, "I love you."

Leonard looked at her with disbelief, had she really just said that? That she loved him? Has he heard correctly? No-body had ever told Leonard they loved him before, not his mother nor father, not anyone... Ever.

He didn't reply, he was shocked. He wanted to pleasure her but Leonard knew she didn't like it on mornings, only at night.

He needed more intimacy, so he pulled Penny's tank top over her head and threw it on the floor, before she knew what was happening Leonard had his mouth covering her right breast, making her twitch and her nipple go hard.

Quickly, he moved onto the next, doing the same with that one. He knew he needed to get hard again but he didn't know if he could... Penny sensed this and removed her shorts, placing them on Leonard's face.

Then, she sat on top of him swooping down to capture his lips after he moved the shorts.

They passionately kissed for a few minutes whilst Leonard moved his hands from Penny's thigh to her bum cheeks and gently squeezing.

She then moved onto his neck, his favorite place! She licked, sucked and bit... Then she felt a twinge beneath her, she had done it.

She placed her hand on his wood and guided him into her.

She moaned loudly as he entered her, his mouth open, his eyes unable to see clearly. He started rocking; it didn't feel like usual... It felt better! Penny screamed as Leonard started rocking.

Penny leaned down and rested her head against Leonard's shoulder taking loud breaths, his hands covering her bum causing him to deepen into her. Penny's fingernails raked down Leonard's sides.

Leonard thought it was time for him to take charge, with one quick flip he turned Penny onto her back and he positioned himself on top of her. He pulled all the way out and stopped.

He grabbed both of Penny's arms and put them above her head, she started squirming under him. He entered the tip of himself back into her causing her to scream his name. He quickly removed, Penny didn't like this, and she hated it when he teased her...

Leonard looked down at Penny and smirked, he knew she hated being teased but it did make her hornier so he figured it would be worth it.

"Leonard please, I finished it for you, you do it for me!" She screeched out of breath.

Leonard obeyed, he entered all of himself back into her, Penny had her legs wrapped around his back pushing him deeper into her. She screamed again, Leonard's eyes went blurry. Leonard started moaning louder than before.

He came. She came.

"Wow." She whispered whilst trying to catch her breath.

With a sigh he removed himself and laid next to Penny, he positioned himself so it was perfect for her to be in his arms... And that's exactly what she did. He was laid on his right side with her on her left looking into each other's eyes, foreheads touching.

Leonard placed his arm under her neck and wrapped his other around her back. Penny rested her right hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest, tickling him with her nails.

"I love you too Penny, always have, always will."

_**Read and review please! If you have any ideas that you would like me to make a story out of then please tell me and I'll try!**_


End file.
